readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Greed
It starts off at the mansion of Justin Hammer. Justin is sitting on his coach eating organic Italian ice cream that had been flown in from San Fransico. "How long until they get hear?!" Justin shouts impatientlly. "They have just arrived sir." the Butler says. "Good. Send them in." Justin says. "I would like you to meet Taskmaster, Bullseye, and Kraven the Hunter." the Butler says. "Nice to meet you gentlement. Would you like anythi ng to eat? I got steak, ribs, tacos, even alligator." Justin says. They all refuse. "What did you wan't us for?" Bullseye asks. "I was getting to that. You see gentlemen, a while back I was put in jail due to the efforts of Tony Stark, James Rhodey Rhodes, and Pepper Pots. I wan't you to kill them." Justin says. "You do realize that is Iron Man and War Machine right?" Kraven asks. "Yes I do. That is why if you suceed, I will pay you enough to last you a life time." Justin says. "Great." Taskmaster says. "We'll what are you waiting for? Go!" Justin shouts. The assassin's leave. Meanwhile Pepper Pots is at a business meeting. "We need to do what is best for the company and......." Pepper Pots stop talking "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" she screams. Pepper notices Bullseye outside of the window. A business man stands up. "Pepper what is......" the man gets hit in the neck by a dart intended for Pepper. "He should have moved." Bullseye says. "Ahhh!!!!!!!!" Pepper runs downstairs and gets in her car. "JARVIS!!! Get Tony!" Pepper shouts. "Right away ma'am." JARVIS replies. "Tony!!!!!" Pepper shouts. "What is it dear, I'm a little busy." Tony says. "Help! I'm being attacked!" Pepper shouts. "Guess my funs over." Tony presses a button the sends the Iron Man suit to him. "JARVIS put on some ACDC." Iron Man says. "Where are you going?" Hercules asks. "My wife is being attacked or something. She is probably over reacting." Iron Man says. "I haven't fought anyone in a while. I'll meet you there." Hercules says. "Sure thing." Iron Man flies off to go help Pepper. Meanwhile James Rhodes is at his home. "I finally get some rest after all this work!" Rhodey lays down on the couch. "Hello!" Taskmaster shouts. "I was wrong. Tony what are you doing here?" Rhodey asks. "Nothing just stopping by to say hello." the voice says. "He never just stops by." Rhodey puts his War Machine suit on and opens the door. "I knew you were to clever for my voice mimicry!" Taskmaster slams his shield into War Machine's head. "Ouch!" War Machine grabs Taskmasters neck and slams him into a wall. "Your not good at this, are you?" War Machine jokes. "Actually I am." Taskmaster pulls out his sword. War Machine fires a repulsor blast at Taskmaster. "Whack!" Taskmaster blocks the beam with his sword. "Time to take this on the road!" Taskmaster jumps into a jet and starts to fly off. "Where did he get that?" War Machine chases after him. Meanwhile Iron Man arrives. "Hey honey. What is it." Iron Man asks. "Someone tried to kill me!" Pepper screams. "Sorry can you say that again I had my music too loud." Iron Man says. "Tony! Look out!" Pepper shouts. Iron Man is shot in the back over and over again. "Don't worry. My armor is more than a match for any weapon." Iron Man says. Bullseye fires a rocket launcher at Iron Man. "Never mind." Iron Man slams into a parked car. Iron Man then locks onto Bullseye. "Bullseye?! Come on you really think you can beat me?!" Iron Man shouts. "No but I think he can." Bullseye says. "Who?!" Iron Man turns around. Kraven the Hunter punchs Iron Man in the face. "Whoa. That hurt." Iron Man says. "Oh course it does! I can lift two tons!" Kraven proclaims. "Yeah we'll I can lift more!" Hercules slams into Kraven. "Its about time you showed up!" Iron Man says. "I ran. You flew. I think I get a pass." Hercules says. Suddenly the group here's a loud rumble. "What is it now?!" Iron Man shouts. Taskmaster lands his vehicle and lasso's Iron Man. "A lasso? Really?" Iron Man is then shocked by thousand of bolts of electricity. "It was an electric lasso." Taskmaster says. "Get back here!" War Machine lands and shoots taskmaster. "Hey Rhodey." Iron Man says. "What is going on?!" War Machine asks. "Apparently someone has hired these three assasins to kill me, you, and Pepper." Iron Man says. "Can you get back to the task at hand!" Hercules shouts while fighting Bullseye and Taskmaster. "Were coming." War Machine says. "Can you come help me first!" Pepper shouts. Kraven throws a spears at Pepper missing her head by an inch. Iron Man picks up Kraven and body slams him into the ground. "You think that will hurt me?!" Kraven shouts. War Machine fires a missil at Kravens back. Kraven slams into a stop sign. "I bet that hurt!" War Machine shouts. Hercules is still fighting Bullseye and Taskmaster. "We were not hired to kill you but we will!" Bullseye shouts. "You think you can kill the son of Zues?" Hercules laughs. Hercules walks torwards the two. "Lock and load!" Taskmaster and Bullseye fire round after round of bullets at Hercules but it does nothing. "Time for you to feel my might!" Hercules grabs both of them by the neck and slams them together. "Knocked out!" Hercules shouts. "Pepper your ok. They are all knocked out." Iron Man says. Pepper hugs Iron Man. "I love you!" Pepper says. "Love you too." Iron Man says. "Nice seeing you Tony." War Machine says. "Hey wait a second! You were awesome out there." Iron Man says. "Thanks." War Machine replies. "I am going to put out an offer for you." Iron Man says. "What offer?" War Machine asks. "I wan't you to be an Avenger." Iron Man says. "I don't know." War Machine says. "You are a valient warrior. I woudl be honored to fight beside you." Hercules says. "What the heck. I'll join!" War Machine says. "All right Rhodey!" Iron Man says. "Hold up! Where did those three go?!" War Machine shouts. "They were here a moment ago!" Hercules says. Meanwhile "Were are we?!" Taskmaster asks. Justin Hammer suddenly appears. "Did you do this?!" Kraven shouts. "No! I was eating ice cream! I don't even know where we are!" Justin says. "Wait I hears something!" Bullseye says. "Hello boys. I am about to make you an offer you can't refuse. Stay out of New York and your lives will be spared!" Enchantress says. Characters *Iron Man *War Machine *Hercules *Pepper Pots *Business Men Villians *Justin Hammer *Taskmaster *Bullseye *Kraven the Hunter *Enchantress Category:Episodes Category:MARVEL